Party of One/Gallery
Pinkie Pie's Singing Telegram Beautiful Day in Ponyville S1E25.PNG|Just another nice day in Ponyville. Twilight Reading S1E25.PNG|Twilight reading Twilight hears a knock S1E25.png|Who's there? Twilight Answers the Door S1E25.PNG Twilight 'Oh hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Oh. Hi, Pinkie Pie." Pinkie singing to Twilight S1E25.png|Pinkie invites Twilight to Gummy's birthday party. Pinkie Singing to Twilight S1E25.PNG Pinkie invites Twilight S1E25.png Gummy with a party hat S1E25.png|Gummy with a party hat. Gummy formal attire s1e25.png|Like a gentle-alligator. Pinkie invites Rarity to a party S1E25.png|Inviting Rarity. Pinkie Pie invites Rarity to the party S1E25.png Gummy eats confetti S1E25.png|Gummy eating confetti. Pinkie Pie invites Applejack S1E25.png|...and Applejack... Pinkie Pie's Portable Party Projectiles S01E25.png|Bombs away! Pinkie Pie S01E25.png Applejack listening to Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png Gummy nipped onto the balloon S1E25.png|Gummy is holding on the hot air balloon! Pinkie Pie singing to Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Inviting Rainbow Dash... Pinkie Pie outside Dash's home S1E25.png|Pinkie really goes to great lengths to accommodate her friends. Pinkie Pie invites Fluttershy S1E25.png|...and Fluttershy Pinkie invites Fluttershy to a party S1E25.png Fluttershy watches Pinkie collapse S1E25.png Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png Pinkie collapses on bedroom floor S1E25.png|All before taking a break Gummy's Birthday Party Pinkie and Twilight dancing S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle dancing to the music. Rainbow Applejack Fluttershy and Rarity S01E25.png|A lot of ponies at the party. Silly faces.png|AJ and Dash playing "Bob for Apples" together Applejack and apple bobbing.png|Applejack gets an apple... Rainbow and Applejack S01E25.png|...and eats it. Rainbow Dash opening mouth S1E25.png|"Nice one! Now, let me show you how it’s really done." Applejack and Rainbow Dash sees Pinkie S1E25.png|Hey there, Pinkie! Pinkie Pie1 S01E25.png Rainbow Dash and apple bobbing.png|...and Dash gets an apple! Pinkie Pie2 S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie.. "There are still tons of surprises in there" Rainbow Dash spitting an apple at Applejack S01E25.png|Dash spits the apple at Applejack, but clearly Applejack doesn't mind? Rainbow Dash 'What kind of surprises' S1E25.png|"What kind of surprises?" Pinkie 'can't tell you that, silly' S1E25.png|"I can't tell you that, silly. Then it wouldn't be a surprise." Looking for surprises.png|Dash and Applejack looking for the "surprises" Applejack and Rainbow Dash dunking their head into the water S1E25.png|Let's see what these surprises are. Applejack gets her surprise S1E25.png|Applejack gets another apple... on a spring? Gummy latched onto Rainbow Dash's face S1E25.png|Gummy biting Rainbow Dash's face Rainbow Dash gets her surprise.png|Dash gets a Gummy! An embarrased Rainbow Dash.PNG|Dash isn't that happy... Rarity drinking punch S1E25.png|Rarity drinking punch. Rarity0 S01E25.png|Clearly, Rarity enjoys the punch. Rarity1 S01E25.png|This punch is divine! Gummy wallows in punch S01E25.png|Gummy spikes the punch Rarity Bad Drink S1E25.png|Rarity realizes the punch might just be contaminated. Rarity3 S01E25.png|Rarity spittakes right in Pinkie Pie's face, and she doesn't flinch. She doesn't even blink. Rarity looking to Twilight for help S01E25.png Rarity in shock S01E25.png Rarity deciding to be polite S01E25.png|Rarity's awkward smile. Rarity4 S01E25.png|Rarity feels the need to be a polite party guest, no matter how gross it may be. Rarity Pinkie Pie False Drink S1E25.png|Poor Rarity. Rarity5 S01E25.png|"Ooh! This is my jam!" Rarity spits out the punch.png|She spits it out while Pinkie's not watching. Fluttershy and Twilight S01E25.png|Ponies have the best dance moves. Happy Fluttershy Pinkie Pie and Twilight S01E25.png|Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Twilight Sparkle are all enjoying the party. Twilight, Pinkie and Fluttershy dancing S1E25.png|What a fun time dancing! Pinkie hitting Twilight S01E25.png|Bump! Pinkie bumping Fluttershy S01E25.png|Pinkie's got moves, bumping poor Fluttershy! A dancing Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie busts some moves Excited Pinkie S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie's unbridled (No pun intended) happiness at dancing. Embedded in the wall S01E25.png|Pinkie Pie has snapped Twilight's neck past her shoulders. (Animation Error.) Twilight Sparkle OUCH S1E25.png|It seems Pinkie doesn't know her own strength. Or possibly weight. Fluttershy OUCH S1E25.png|Poor Fluttershy... The Main Six Dancing S1E25.png|Everypony can dance! Party's over S1E25.png|Gummy's party is over and everypony had a good time Pinkie Spying on AJ S1E25.png|Cya tomorrow Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|Her friends have clearly enjoyed the party. Pinkie 'There's still some cake left' S1E25.png|"There's still some cake left." Pinkie looking at Twilight S1E25.png|"Uh, I think I'm gonna pass. Great party though. We should do this again soon." Leaving the party S01E25.png|Twilight absentmindedly states that she wishes they do this again soon. Pinkie Pie3 S01E25.png|*Gasp* We should do this again soon! The invitation to the after party Rise and shine Twilight S01E25.png|Rise and shine, Twilight. Rise and shine... Sleepy Twilight answering door S01E25.png|Twilight Sparkle answers the door, feeling the after-party effects. Pinkie spooking Twilight S01E25.png|I have a basket on my head Pinkie wants another party.png|Pinkie wants to throw an afterparty... Awkward much? Opening envelope S01E25.png|What's this now? Twilight reading letter and Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|"You're invited to 'Gummy's After-Birthday' party. This afternoon at 3 o'clock." Pinkie happy S1E25.png|"All our bestest friends are invited, and there’s gonna be dancing, and games, and cake, and ice-cream, and punch!" Twilight 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Pinkie 'Yes indeedy' S1E25.png|"Yes indeedy." Twilight with a big grin S1E25.png|"I wish I could make it, but I’ve gotten a bit behind in my studies." Twilight making excuses.png|''Conveniently'', Twilight has studying to catch up on. Pinkie winking S1E25.png|Good thing she's not mad (at this point, that is). Pinkie 'You should really just read them' S1E25.png|"You shouldn't hit the books. You should really just read them." Twilight 'I'll keep that in mind' S1E25.png|"I'll keep that in mind". Applejack hauling apples S01E25.png|Applejack pulling multiple carts of apples to the barn. Pinkie Pie4 S01E25.png Pinkie and Applejack S01E25.png|Applejack is startled by Pinkie's sudden appearance. Applejack taking the envelope S1E25.png|Wonder what's in this envelope? Applejack looks at Pinkie jumping S1E25.png|"It's an invitation to Gummy's After-Birthday party this afternoon." Applejack listens to Pinkie's second invitation to Gummy's afterbirthday party S1E25.png|Applejack is a bit surprised by the invitation being so soon after the most recent party. Applejack "This afternoon?" S1E25.png|"This afternoon? A-as in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie 'That's just what Twilight said' S1E25.png|"That's funny. That’s just what Twilight said, ..." Pinkie pointing S1E25.png|And the answer is, "Yes! It's this afternoon!" Applejack trying to come up with an excuse to avoid Gummy's after party S1E25.png|Applejack trying to think of a reason why she can't go to the party. Applejack 'that's what we do' S1E25.png|"Pick apples! Yup, apples! 'Cause that's what we do... Applejack is thinking S1E25.png|..with the... apples. We... pick'em." Applejack after making her excuse S1E25.png|Eh heh... well y'see, I... umm... Applejack making excuses.png|Applejack tries to make an excuse up Applejack nervously chuckle S1E25.png|Yep. You believe me, right? The Pinkie Stare.png|Who has a worse stare? Pinkie, or Fluttershy? Leave your vote in the comments Applejack about to pick up the invitation S1E25.png|Applejack is relieved that she avoided the invitation. Spike looks at Rarity S1E25.png|Spike looking at what he called "most beautiful one". Spike 'Anything else I can do for you?' S1E25.png|"Anything else I can do for you, most beautiful one?" Rarity6 S01E25.png|Yes! Take a bath you must you smell like garbage Spike smelly S1E25.png|So, there's something wrong with me? Rarity7 S01E25.png|"How do I put this delicately?" Rarity and Spike S1E25.png|"You smell like a rotten apple core that’s been wrapped in moldy hay, and dipped in dragon perspiration." Rarity pushes a stinky Spike away S01E25.png|Even with all that, he still doesn't feel insulted. Pinkie appears S1E25.png|...and Pinkie comes to Rarity's attention. Rarity comments on Pinkie's basket hat S1E25.png|"Love the new hat. Very modern. What’s the occasion?" Pinkie happy 2 S1E25.png|"Gummy’s after-birthday party is this afternoon. I’m delivering the invitations." Rarity 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"The party is this afternoon? As in, this afternoon this afternoon?" Pinkie 'Everypony keeps saying that' S1E25.png|"It’s so strange. Everypony keeps saying that." Pinkie happy 3 S1E25.png|"I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party." Rarity declining Pinkie's invitation S1E25.png|"And I’m sure that we would, but I’m going to have to decline. I have to... wash my hair!" Pinkie Pie sad when Rarity can't go to the second party S1E25.png|Sad at her Rarity's refusal. Pinkie 'Your hair doesn't look dirty' S1E25.png|"Don't be silly. Your hair doesn't look dirty." Rarity making excuses.png|Rarity has to wash her hair to avoid Pinkie's party Rarity running back to her house S1E25.png|"I have to go!" Pinkie smiles S1E25.png|"Oh well, a party is still a party even with only two guests." Rainbow Dash 'This afternoon' S1E25.png|"This afternoon?" Rainbow Dash making an excuse S1E25.png|"Oh, man! We'd love to, but... we're... house-sitting this afternoon." Pinkie 'Both of you' S1E25.png|"Both of you?" Fluttershy2 S01E25.png|"It's... uh... a big house." Rainbow Dash drawing on her hoof S1E25.png|Just drawing a wristwatch. Nice watch.png|Seems legit. And they're late so they have to go! Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy making excuses.png|"We'd really better get going." Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|"Wait!" Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash S1E25.png|We're house-sitting for Harry. Rainbow Dash 'I don't think you know him' S1E25.png|"I don't think you know him." Pinkie, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash 2 S1E25.png|"That’s strange. I know just about everypony around here." Fluttershy3 S01E25.png|"He’s... a bear. " Thinking on the spot.png|"He's a bear all right, and he'll be pretty upset if we don’t get over to his house soon." Pinkie 'There's a bear around here' S1E25.png|"There's a bear around here?" Fluttershy4 S01E25.png|"It’s, uh, really more of a cave." Rainbow Dash 'it feels like a house' S1E25.png|"But he's fixed up the place so much it feels like a house." RD and Fluttershy have to housesit S1E25.png|"Yup! He loves to..." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy are speechless S1E25.png|What to say? Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy talking at the same time S1E25.png|"Collect seashells!/Play beach volleyball!... Play beach volleyball!/Collect seashells!... Collect volleyball!/Play seashells!" Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy about to zoom off S1E25.png|"Gotta go!" Pinkie Pie catching on Pinkie Pie baffled S1E25.png|All of the excuses leave Pinkie confused Pinkie 'but what are the chances' S1E25.png|"But what are the chances all my other friends would have plans this afternoon too?" Pinkie thinking S1E25.png|"The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like..." Pinkie 'Excuses!' S1E25.png|"...excuses!" Pinkie looks down S1E25.png|Twilight's down there. Better hide! Twilight sneaking around S1E25.png|A sneaky Twilight being sneaky Pinkie 'or hitting' S1E25.png|"That doesn’t look like studying... or hitting!" Twilight ringing the desk bell S1E25.png Mrs. Cake 'You must be here for' S1E25.png|"You must be here for..." Sshh S01E25.png Twilight reassuring Mrs. Cake S1E25.png|Twilight meets with Mrs. Cake... Pinkie eavesdropping S1E25.png|Pinkie hearing the conversation between Twilight and Mrs. Cake through the use of tin cans. Pinkie with her hoof inside the hole S1E25.png|Oh no, she sees the can! Pinkie with hoof free from the hole S1E25.png Canned Twilight S01E25.png|Twilight Sparkle with a can crushed onto her face. Canned Twilight2 S01E25.png|Twilight Sparkle still has a can on her face... Twilight the duck S01E25.png|Talk about making a "duckface." Rectangle mouth S01E25.png|Since when are these characters horses? Twilight Sparkle Canned.png Twilight walking suspiciously with box S1E25.png|...and sneaks off with a package Pinkie spying S1E25.png|Where is she going now? Pinkie Pie disguised.png|Codename Pink is on the case! Twilight looks behind S1E25.png|Is somepony following me? Pinkie taking cover behind an apple stand S1E25.png|No, it's just the wind. Nopony here. Pinkie Pie's 1st Disguise S1E25.png|Uh-Oh! Pinkie needs a new disguise. Pinkie 'I think our cover's been blown' S1E25.png|"I think our cover’s been blown! We’ll need a new disguise." Twilight in front of Rarity's home S1E25.png|Just me, Twilight. Rarity8 S01E25.png|Rarity looks outside her door. Rarity9 S01E25.png|Nothing suspicious here... Twilight and Rarity secretly meet up.png|Rarity and Twilight exchange the package Rarity10 S01E25.png|"Did she see you?" Box dropped on the ground S1E25.png|Here you go! Rarity concealing box S1E25.png Rarity11 S01E25.png|Rarity sneaking a cake in her tail Pinkie inside a hay bale S1E25.png|Where's Rarity going? Gummy sneezing S1E25.png|Gummy has hay fever Rarity approaches to Fluttershy S1E25.png|Meeting up with Fluttershy. Rarity winking S1E25.png Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie gets a new disguise Pinkie in hay bale hearing Rarity and Fluttershy talking S1E25.png|What're they talkin' 'bout? A sad Pinkie Pie as a haybale.png|Pinkie Pie discovering her friends are hiding from her Fluttershy 'As long as we keep her' S1E25.png|"As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will." Rarity and Fluttershy S01E25.png|Rarity: *whispering* "SEE YOU LATER!" Fluttershy5 S01E25.png|Metal Gear Fluttershy: Tactical Espio''neigh''ge Action Pinkie in a hay bale S1E25.png|Feeling dizzy. Fluttershy6 S01E25.png Fluttershy7 S01E25.png|Wait, what is that? Fluttershy8 S01E25.png|Cuteness level over 9000! Pinkie`s disguise S01E25.png Fluttershy startled by Pinkie Pie in hay bale costume S1E25.png|Fluttershy gets scared by the haybale with eyes Pinkie in hay bale sad S1E25.png|They don't like my parties anymore? Rainbow Dash 'Hi, Pinkie Pie' S1E25.png|"Hi, Pinkie Pie." Rainbow realizes Pinkie S1E25.png|Pinkie spots Rainbow Dash Pinkie in hay bale hopping S1E25.png|Don't you get away from me, Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash flying away S1E25.png|Is she chasing me? Rainbow Dash looks behind S1E25.png|Well, guess not. Rainbow Dash surprised S1E25.png|Spoke too soon. Rainbow Dash flying away 2 S1E25.png|This is almost just like when I was being chased by the same pony 20 episodes ago. Rainbow Dash hiding behind the bell S1E25.png|Might as well go inside the bell. Pinkie Pie is the mistress of the dark.png|I'm Batpinkie. Pinkie 'What's the real reason' S1E25.png|"What's the real reason you didn't want to come to Gummy's party?!" Rainbow Dash flying away 3 S1E25.png|Maybe if I fly up to this hill, she might not find me! Pinkie chases Dash 2.png|Well, guess I shouldn't have underestimated Pinkie. Pinkie 'What's in those bags' S1E25.png|"What's in those bags?!" Applejack walking by her barn S01E25.png|A gentle trot to the barn... Pinkie chases Dash.png|By Celestia... She's as fast as Rainbow Dash!! Rainbow Dash flying S1E25.png|"Applejack, we have a problem!" Pinkie running S1E25.png|Don't fly away from me, Rainbow! Applejack next to rainbow S01E25.png|Rainbow dashes into the barn. Applejack shocked S1E25.png|Uh-Oh! Better hoof it into the barn! Pinkie banging her head against the door S1E25.png|Pinkie's way of knocking the door (WARNING: Don't try this at home). Applejack looks outside S1E25.png Pinkie 'take a look inside the barn' S1E25.png|"Mind if I take a look inside the barn?" Applejack and Pinkie S01E25.png|Gummy imitates Pinkie's facial expression. Applejack thinks it needs some work. Applejack and Pinkie2 S01E25.png|So... yeah. Nothin' t'see here. Applejack attempts to lie S1E25.png|"Ah'm not hidin' anything..." Pinkie looking angrily S1E25.png|How do I know I can believe you? Applejack tries to lie to Pinkie S1E25.png|Would'ya look at that, I think I hear some construction... Applejack forcing construction noises S1E25.png|I said, "I think I hear some construction"! Pinkie tries to take a peek S1E25.png|I wanna see what's inside the barn. Applejack looking at Pinkie suspiciously S1E25.png|What're YOU lookin' at? Pinkie Pie needs a peeky weeky leeky.png|Pinkie Pie trying to look behind Applejack Applejack sticking her head up S01E25.png|Nnnope. Pinkie looks at Applejack angrily S1E25.png|Why won't you let me look inside the barn? Pinkie Pie angry at Applejack S01E25.png|Pinkie gets too close for comfort Pinkie's eyes S1E25.png|Tell me the truth, Applejack! Applejack slams the door S1E25.png|Well, that's unexpected. PinkieDerp S01E25.png|Feelin' dazed, sugercube? Applejack lying.png|Pony Bad Pokerface. AJ pokerface S1E25.PNG Okidokey.png|Pinkie is still suspicious Creepy glaring Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie's very suspicious indeed! Pinkie 'Okey dokey lokey' S1E25.png|"Okey-dokey-lokey." Applejack sigh S01E25.png|Looks like it worked... *sighs in relief* Applejack face-to-face with Pinkie Pie S01E25.png|I'm onto you, Applejack... Applejack sigh in relief S1E25.png|Phew! Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Rarity sigh in relief S1E25.png|That was a close one. Confronting Spike Pinkie 'they don't want me to know' S1E25.png|"They’re up to something, Gummy! Something they don’t want me to know about!" Pinkie 'I'm gonna know about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Well, I’m gonna know about it! I’m gonna know about it big time!" Pinkie 'Tell me about it big time!' S1E25.png|"Tell me about it big time!" Spike's eyes sparkling S1E25.png|Gems! My favorite foods! Spike and the plate of jems.png|Pinkie invites Spike over for a plate of bribe... er... gems! Spike ready to eat the gems S1E25.png|If Codename Pink can't get to the bottom of this, then Pinkie Bauer will! Pinkie bringing over a lamp S1E25.png|It's time to interrogate. Gummy pulls Spike's tail S1E25.png|All set, Pinkie. Spike being shined S1E25.png|What's going on? Pinkie Pie interrogates Spike S01E25.png|"All you have to do is talk!" Spike gets interrogated 2.png|Light's a bit bright Pinkie scowling S1E25.png|This isn't what I wanted you to say. Pinkie 'Talk about our friends' S1E25.png|"Talk about our friends." Spike talks about Twilight S1E25.png|"Let’s see, there’s Twilight Sparkle. She’s a unicorn. Good with magic. A real brainiac." Spike talks about Rarity S1E25.png|"And then you got Rarity. Total knock-out. Twilight seems to think I don’t even have a chance with her, but… eh, what does she know?" There's Fluttershy... S1E25.png|"There’s Fluttershy, a Pegasus who’s afraid of heights. Heh, what’s up with that?" Pinkie 'You're not understanding me' S1E25.png|"You're not understanding me! I want you to confess!" Pinkie 'Confess!' S1E25.png|"Confess!" Spike gets scared of Pinkie Pie.png|Pinkie's a scary pony when angry though Spike confessing S1E25.png|"I’m the one who spilled juice all over Twilight’s copy of Magical Mysteries and Practical Potions!" Spike confessing 2 S1E25.png|"And I’m the one who used up all the hot water in Ponyville yesterday when I took a seven-hour bubble bath!" Spike 'And sometimes' S1E25.png|"And sometimes... when no one’s around... I do this." Spike and a mirror.png|"Looking good, Spike. Looking real good." Pinkie 'No, no, no, no!' S1E25.png|"No, no, no, NO!" Spike 'I'll say it' S1E25.png|"Tell me what you want me to say, and I’ll say it!" Pinkie faces Spike S1E25.PNG|Tell me! Pinkie Pie huffy telling Spike what to say S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie losing her temper. Spike tells Pinkie what she wants him to say S1E25.png|Spike telling Pinkie everything she wanted him to say. Sunburst Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|"Aha! I knew it!" Inflated Hair Pinkie S1E25.png|Poofy hair My friends don't like my parties S1E25.png|"Oh no, my friends don’t like my parties and they don’t want to be my friends anymore." Pinkie surrounded by darkness under a cone of light S01E25.png|A sad Pinkie Pie. The Party of One Pinkie 'Thank you all so much' S1E25.png|"Thank you all so much for coming!" S01E25 A Strange party.PNG|Do you like the party, Gummy? I got the idea from an obscure 60s movie! Pinkie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie with her new "friends" Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|Could I have some more punch? S01E25 Turnip.PNG|Well, of course you can have some more punch, Mr. Turnip. S01E25 Turnip drinks.PNG|pinkie talk turnips SnappingPinkie S01E25.png|Twitch Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png|This is one great party! You've really outdone yourself! Pinkie 'Why, thank you, Rocky' S1E25.png|"Why, thank you, Rocky." Pinkie Pie having a delightful time as well S01E25.png|I'm having a delightful time as well! Pinkie 'I'm so glad' S1E25.png|"I'm so glad, Sir Lints-a-Lot." S01E25 Flour.PNG|Might I trouble you for another slice of cake? Pinkie Pie and Madame LeFlour S01E25.png|Anything for you, Madame Le Flour S01E25 She gets her cake.PNG|Cake for everypony! Rocky S1E25.png|"I'm so glad none of them ponies showed up." Pinkie Pie5 S01E25.png Crazy Pinkie Pie S1E25.png|Pinkie not feeling so "Pinkie Keen"... S01E25 Rocky is not pleased.PNG|That's one hardcore pile of rocks! Pinkie 'Oh, come on now' S1E25.png|"Oh, c'mon now. 'Losers' might be a little strong, don'tcha think?" S01E25 And neither is lint.PNG|Lint Pinkie 'It was pretty rude' S1E25.png|"Well, it was pretty rude." Newfriends.png|Pinkie is a bit of a nutter sometimes Pinkie Pie6 S01E25.png|It was, wasn't it? S01E25 Turnip too.PNG|Turnips Pinkie 'You know what' S1E25.png|"You know what? I’m not gonna speak to them ever again. And I’m not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live!" Newfriends2.png|Unanimous concurism! DerpyPartyPinkie3 S01E25.png DerpyPartyPinkie4 S01E25.png Rainbow Dash Wait At Door S01E23.png.png Rainbow Dash entering S01E25.png|Dash enters Pinkie's house Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png|"Sorry I was in such a rush earlier. Had some place to be and couldn’t slow down and say, 'Hello'." Pinkie angry S1E25.png|"I know how it goes, all right!" Dash gets creeped out of Pinkie's party.png|Rainbow Dash visiting Pinkie. She obviously has never read that fanfic. Pinkie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png|"I'm spending time with my real friends." CrazyPinkie S01E25.png|"Oui! Zat iz correct, madame!" Rainbow Dash freakingout-W 2.7148.png Rainbow sees Gummy bouncing on a balloon S1E25.png|You know this situation gets even weirder when an alligator is bouncing on a balloon. weirded out rainbow dash.PNG Rainbow sees Mr. Turnip S1E25.png|"She's not going anywhere!" Pinkie 'I'm having a wonderful time' S1E25.png|"I'm having a wonderful time right here." Rainbow Dash 'You should really just' S1E25.png|"You should really just come with me." DerpyPartyPinkie6 S01E25.png Dash and Rocky.png|"Who you're calling a chump, chump?" Rainbow Dash sigh S1E25.png|Let's just get this over with before I became just as crazy as you. Pinkie doesn't want to go S1E25.png|I don't want to go! Rainbow Dash 'Let's go' S1E25.png|"Pinkie Pie, let's go!" Dash tries to get Pinkie to move.png|Dash tries to move Pinkie. Pinkie Pie sitting on Rainbow Dash S01E25.png|Where did her head go? Dash with cake on her head.png|"You want to do this the hard way? We’ll do this the hard way!" The surprise party Dash drags Pinkie to the farm.png|Pinkie's going to that party one way or the other Pinkie Pie9 S01E25.png Main cast in Pinkie's party S1E25.png|Surprise! Pinkie Pie10 S01E25.png Pinkie angry at her friends S1E25.png|She seems very displeased. Pinkie angry 2 S1E25.png|Oh, you ponies... Fluttershy 'I really thought she'd be more excited' S1E25.png|"I really thought she’d be more excited." An angry Pinkie Pie at her party.png|"Excited? EXCITED? Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?!" Twilight 'Farewell party' S1E25.png|Farewell party? Is this one of your "charmingly random" moments or one of your "parasprites" moments? Pinkie Pie11 S01E25.png|"Yes! You don’t like me anymore, so you decided to kick me out of the group and throw a great, big party to celebrate!" Applejack and Pinkie3 S01E25.png|>:C Applejack and Pinkie4 S01E25.png|Applejack isn't convincing Pinkie Pie at all. Rarity scared S01E25.png|D:< Pinkie Pie WHY S01E25.png|"Why?!" Pinkie Pie that's WHY S01E25.png|"Because you've been lying to me and avoiding me all day! That's why!" Rainbow Dash 'we wanted your party to be a surprise' S1E25.png|"Uh, yeah! Because we wanted your party to be a surprise." Rarity happy S01E25.png|Rarity swears, they had the best of intentions. Rarity happy 3 S01E25.png|Seeing Pinkie Pie through lemon-colored balloons. Rarity happy 2 S01E25.png|Pinkie still isn't convinced of their intentions... Pinkie Pie angry face S1E25.PNG Pinkie looking S1E25.png|Does this mean I've been angry for nothing? Twilight and a birthday cake.png|It was Pinkie's surprise birthday party! She just forgot it was her birthday... Presents for Pinkie.png|But then why are there presents? Decorations S1E25.png|The decorations. A cake for Pinkie.png|The cake is not a lie. ExplodingHairPinkie S01E25.png|GLEE! Pinkie Pie group hug S1E25.png|Pinkie Pie and her best friends make up and celebrate Pinkie excited S1E25.png|"And you like me so much you decided to throw me a surprise party!" Rarity grin S1E25.png|"That’s what we've been trying to tell you, darling" Pinkie 'You girls are the best friends ever' S1E25.png|"You girls are the best friends ever!" Pinkie 'How could I have ever doubted you' S1E25.png|"How could I have ever doubted you?" Twilight 'It could have happened to any of us' S1E25.png|"It could have happened to any of us." Rainbow Dash 'I'm just glad' S1E25.png|I just hope I'll never have to fight off all the inmates at Foster's Home ever again! Pinkie with a nervous grin S1E25.png|"You don't wanna know." Applejack starts the music S1E25.png|Well let's start the music. Rarity, Pinkie and Twilight dancing S1E25.png|Enjoying the party. Rainbow Dash with some cake S01E25.png|Dash got herself some cake Rarity dancing S01E25.png|Rarity and Spike dancing... mostly Rarity, though. Spike dancing S1E25.png|Spike showing off his moves to Rarity... or so he thought. Twilight and Pinkie forming a conga line S1E25.png|Twilight and Pinkie forms a conga line. Pinkie, Twilight, Rarity dancing S1E25.png|Rarity joins in... Main cast form a conga line S1E25.png|...and the others join in on the fun. Pinkie 'His party was cut short' S1E25.png|"You girls wouldn’t mind if we celebrated Gummy's after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short, and he’s pretty upset about it." Balloon descending on Gummy S1E25.png Gummy opens wide to catch the balloon S1E25.png Category:Season 1 episode galleries